<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Mostly) Fluffy Laywright Oneshots by PetasiTDI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421151">(Mostly) Fluffy Laywright Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetasiTDI/pseuds/PetasiTDI'>PetasiTDI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetasiTDI/pseuds/PetasiTDI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story from Wattpad that I'm in the process of porting! This will be updated as the other one gets worked on. Almost every single Oneshot will be fluffy with VERY SMALL hints of angst. A couple of stories might be angsty, but all of them will have a silly little theme to the ending. (Except maybe the last one?) I hope you enjoy reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Layton/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIS HAS TO EXIST OKAY<br/>I'M NOT SORRY<br/>I just... wanna make oneshots of Phoenix and his other potential husband...<br/>There's not enough LayWright content in this world..</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that's actually the introduction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Nudge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maya is quite sure she can get the Professor and Nick to date, and Luke goes along with it. But then he remembers something very important...<br/>Very fluffy with slight tones of angst!! The ending is pretty funny, too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimmed lights illuminate the room, giving a warm, comforting vibe. Four people are relaxing, exhausted from the terrifying-yet-fun adventure they were all wrapped up in. In a way, they were thankful, for if the events they just witnessed hadn't happened, they wouldn't have even met. At least, perhaps not until much, MUCH later.<br/>
At his desk with his chair turned around to face his companions, a man sat sipping his tea. A young woman stood leaning over the couch from behind, talking passionately about a TV show she watches regularly. Listening intently from the bookshelf was a young boy, pausing in his search for a hidden puzzle. Right under the lady from his spot on the couch was a man last in thought, yet smiling endearingly. "...and then after that, the season ends, roll credits!" The woman finished, taking a few breaths. "So.... any quest- questions?" She panted out with a big smile. The boy shook his head. "No, not at the moment. That was really cool!" His hand slid over a sheet of paper tucked away between two books, and pulled it out. As he was doing so, the man at the desk put down his tea and looked to the lady. "It's very good that you have a passion for a show such as 'The Steel Samurai', Ms. Fey. And it was lovely hearing you talk about it." After he gave his input, the girl giggled at him and looked down to the daydreaming friend. She smirked, and placed both hands on his head, tugging at his hair to snap him out of it. He flinched and stared at her, annoyance spreading all over his face. "What was THAT for, Maya?" He looked rather confused when she started laughing. "Haha, just making sure you're alive, Nick!" The man frowned even more with a retort when suddenly, the young boy tapped him on the shoulder. "Here you go, Mr. Wright. I want to see if you can solve this old puzzle!" Maya looked at the puzzle, then to the slightly intimidated lawyer. "Yeah, he can't." She joked, holding a hand over her mouth to suppress the bubbling laughter. "Oh yeah? Well watch this, I'll solve it rather quickly!" He said rather proudly, gently taking the puzzle and looking closely at it. Curious to see how his plays out, the gentleman leaned forward in his chair and glanced at the puzzle and then to the lawyer. Maya suddenly got an idea, and whispered something in the younger boy's ear. They both looked at the adults. "Hey, we'll excuse ourselves for a moment, be back in a couple minutes!" A noise of approval came from the older man. "Alright, my boy. Don't be long."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Luke, how should we do this?" Maya leaned back on the closed office door and looked down to her companion. Luke crossed his arms and looked around the hallway. "Let's start from base one, which is distance." He started, putting a finger on his chin. "Do we want them to be far apart or close together?" The lady leaned forward a bit. "As close as possible." She smirked. "And I think I know just how to get them that way." Luke stared at her. "Huh? How would we do that?" Maya giggled. "Simple. By using one of the oldest tricks in the book, the push! The third wheel bumps into one of the chosen two, and then that one falls onto the other." She spread her arms out and grinned. The boy looked up at her in awe. "Oh! Do you think that... when they land... they would maybe..." He lowered his voice, remembering who were in the other room. "Gosh, hopefully. That would be such a big bonus!" Maya snorted, then closed in on herself to try and keep from laughing too loud. Then she noticed that Luke got quiet, and looked at him. "Luke? Is something wrong? Did they hear us?" Luke made eye-contact for a few seconds, then stared down. "No. I just remembered something that might interfere with the plan..."</p><p>Layton watched the lawyer struggle with the puzzle. He almost wanted to laugh, but that would be cruel. After all this practice and time with the complex puzzles in Labyrinthia, he still couldn't quite grasp them. 'But who am I to judge?' He asked himself. Then the younger man sighed and put a hand in his pocket, pulling out a small coin. "Okay. I'm stuck. And I have a hint coin." Phoenix said, looking to the professor. "Yes, that is correct." Layton nodded, motioning for him to continue. "And if I have this hint coin, and I'm stuck on a puzzle... I have the option to use it to buy a hint. So that is what I will do." He held out the coin, looking straight at the older man with a serious expression. The professor reached out for the hint coin when a sudden giggle from the other side of the door caught his attention. Phoenix seemed to have noticed it too, for he turned his head at stared at the door. "...Did I say that too loud?" He whispered to Layton. Layton only chuckled and smiled gently at him. "No, you were at a perfectly normal volume, Mr. Wright. Although I do wonder what they could be talking about." Phoenix stood up and got closer to the door, stopping when he was close enough to hear. The room went silent with suspense. It felt like an hour until the lawyer slowly turned around with all sorts of emotion on his face. ".....Professor. We have a problem." Layton stood up and walked over to Phoenix. "What kind of problem?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. The professor took note of the way the man's eyes tried to avoid his own. "How do I put this..." Phoenix started, whispering. "They're... uh..." Then something Luke said caught them both completely off guard. "I just don't want to scare him! If this goes too fast, he'll be reminded of.. her.." Followed by a gasp, and then a shush from Maya. 'Wait, huh? Who? And why did Luke sound like he was about to cry?' Phoenix thought to himself, and looked back to Layton. 'Okay. Better question. why does HE look like he's about to cry?'</p><p>Maya was absolutely not prepared for Luke's outburst. Was she thinking too much about this? It was only intended to be a prank. A prank that would help get things going quicker. She didn't ask for lore! But now, in the hallway, she was holding a little boy's shoulders and trying her best to keep him from crying about his best friend's mental health after what could either be a horrible breakup or a horrible accident. "Oh geez, Luke I'm sorry, I'm getting too excited about stuff like this again-" She started, getting cut off by the boy grabbing her hands with slight force. "H-Hey! It's okay! We just need to be a bit more careful about this, that's all!" Luke nearly shouted, then held a hand over his mouth and sank down to the floor. "Ooh, there's no way they didn't hear that..." He looked ready to curl into a little ball and throw himself down the hallway. And suddenly, Maya had the perfect idea. "...Luke, hey. I just got a much better idea. But first I have to ask... How does the professor feel about group hugs?"</p><p>Luke held his breath as Maya checked the door. The new plan was that they would run in and pull the two men into a hug, causing a surprise group hug that would at the very least cause whatever distance that would be between their friends to close. "Hmm, they're having a really quiet conversation. Sounds a little serious, but it's hard to tell." Maya eventually said, turning to face Luke. "Well, wanna go in and spread some joy?" She smiled, putting her hand on the door. Luke nodded. "3...2...1...Open!" The door burst open, and the duo rushed in, prepared to tackle the men inside, when they stopped dead in their tracks to look at the scene before them. They were seated on the couch, practically mushed together, pausing in what was clearly a very not-platonic hug. Phoenix's face was a mix of anger and fear, his eyes wide and brows furrowed, trying not to frown as he looked straight forward. Layton's eyes looked smaller than ever as he slowly moved them to face Maya and Luke, his lips curved slightly downward. "It's... It's not what it looks like. I promise." He quietly said, very carefully turning his head to face them better. Maya didn't know if she wanted to cry, laugh, or scream. She didn't have to ponder over her choices for long, though, as Luke ran towards the adults and joined them in their 'not what it looks like' hug. Phoenix gasped, then nearly choked when the sudden larger weight of his best friend joined the trio on the couch. She may or may not have also pressed Phoenix and Layton even closer than they were before, causing quite the puzzle to appear.</p><p>'WhatishappeningwhatishappeningwhATISHAPPENING-' Was the only thing running through Phoenix's mind at the moment. Through a very clever motion by Maya's hand, she had pushed him into the professor, causing the two to fall back a little. Layton's arms had let go of the lawyer to prop himself up, whereas the other's arms were still wrapped tightly around the gentleman. But that wasn't the only problem that Phoenix found. At this point in time, his eyes were closed, but he could still feel something that pressed up against his lips. Namely, another set that belonged to none other than Professor Layton. Compared to his own, the professor's lips were softer and smaller, but all the more inviting. Reality must have set in for him, though, as he slowly sat up and gently pushed Phoenix off of him. Phoenix's eyes flashed open and he put a hand over his mouth, letting go of the other man and wheezing. The lawyer exploded in laughter, and he wasn't even sure why. At this point Maya had grabbed Luke and jumped off the couch, grinning like a madwoman. Layton looked dazed and confused as he looked over to the perpetrators and thought over every possible reason they would have to do this nonsense. Luke half hid behind Maya as she continued to grin with nothing but pride. Phoenix calmed down, burying his head in his hands and leaning back on the couch. "Oh, what am I going to do with you..." He mumbled, letting one hand fall to rest at his side. However, the hand was slightly misdirected, and landed on Layton's leg instead. The professor practically jumped off the couch and ran for the door, causing a chuckle from Phoenix, a gasp from Luke, and a snort from Maya. "P-Professor! Wait!!" The boy ran after his mentor, pausing only to look back at his friends with a small smile. 'Mission success!' The lady told herself, grabbing the older man's arm and pulling him along to go and follow the runaway gentleman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, this ended up being a full on rewrite... Thank you for being patient! You're gonna have to live with just this for now, I need to work on other stories and the second chapter of the original! And yes, the second story isn't even done yet. It was meant to be done by the end of October last month since it's, y'know, Halloween themed. But now it's gonna be a few months late because of bad evil writer's block. So, yeah, you're gonna have to wait a LONG time for that. It's gonna be cringe anyways. Third story might be better! Leave suggestions for that in the comments and I hope to see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't quite have the time to add the first actual chapter... so you'll have to look forward to that tomorrow! Tags will also change once that chapter is added.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>